fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikael Python (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Mikael Python is one of older beings who reigh everything over during era which never happened. Far before current cosmology had been established. Mikael was actually leader of organization or old ones, members or thirteen beyond dimensional beings who covern whole existence. During that time existence compose of dimensioneless world which have infinite size metropolis whit each skyscaper being infinite dimensional structure. Mikael was always envious towards Deus Ex Lekmos being Vupos favorite old one. This caused him turn little by little more hatred against DEL, even he and DEL along side other members where actually working against these kind emotions and try create perfect existence. Mikael made his own researches about existence and come to face to face certain entity which caused these problems. It was ironically that he himself let these ideas twist his mind and he begin plot idea which would get all these problems away. He studient book many milleniums and thinked that he found solution. DEL howewer founded out this and tied stop his fellow sibling do horric thing, but DELs interfere make things even worse and caused Mikael twist and shape to mosnter who would doom almost every other older being excluding DEL and Meyers.... Story Blogs Begining Saga:'' '' How thou has fallen down (Mentioned) Lost Chronicles: Before everything: Appearance and Personality Mikaels true form is so hideous and beyond comprehencion that lower dimensional beings like and even Engineer would tear itself own eyes out and had mental breakdown. That`s why Mikael likes to wear lether jacket, with leather jeans and wearing white shirts along side black west. Mikael Python is mastermind quiet calcualting person. He is most seen smoking cigarette and talking calm done never rsing his voice. he is also perfectionist and always try gain his perfect goal, which eventyally lead his own temporal demise. He howewer was friendly person most of time, but after his final conclusion before ``event`` he changed more colder person who only cared his own doing, which gain DEL intres what is happening his fellow sibling. Personal Statistics Alignment: ''' Neutral, Chaotic evil (later on) '''Date of Birth: Don`t have, has been always there Birthplace: '''Same as above '''Weight: 75 kg in human form Height: 190 cm in human form Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red in human form Hair Color: Black human form Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Amortal being) Affiliation: Himself, whole creation Themes: Mikael Python Theme/Man who lost to his own idealogies! Mikael has changed and absorbed others/Nigthmare of Outr beings! Ehises theme!/Nightmare of Outer beings! DEL encounter Mikael even latter was sealed/Chaos who Lurks! Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 1-A | 1-A Name: '''Mikael Python, Leader of organization of thirteen beings, Nigthmare of Outer beings, Chaos who lurks '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, can be anyone '''Age: '''Amortal '''Classification: '''Outer being, Original creature from beyond '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience (Mikael know almost everything, but he can`t always remeber things instantly), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), High Level Causality Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Dimensionless Existence (Type 1), Concept Manipulation (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2, Idealistic Nonexistence), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel, Life and Death Manipulation, Order and Chaos Manipulation (Type 3 both.), Law Manipulation (Mikael words are final law of whole creation and beyond), '' BFR and Sealing (Type 2, Can do sealing like DEL and can send others to void of nothingness), Defense off/Powers off (Mikael can bypass others durability or negate others powers), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (With one tough, Mikael could erase everything), '| All previous plus, Absorption, Resistance to '' BFR and Sealing (Even sealed he could leak out his prison), [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency']: Outerverse level, (Like Meyers and DEL Mikael is being who is boundless to time, dimensions, physics etc. and transcendts them all. In thruth Mikael is actually strongest outer being and can outclass others, only DEL and Meyers when working together can bring him down with effort) | Outerverse Level, '''(After becoming Ehises and absorbing ten of outer beings his power rises higher beyond his normal level. DEL and Meyers both knowed that it was hopeless figth Mikael head on in his current state.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Irrelevant, '(As above all dimensions, speed is meanless to Mikael) '| Irrelevant, [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]:' '''Irrelevant, '(Any mass is irrelevant to Mikael) '''| Irrelevant, [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]:' '''Outerversal, '(Mikael has been proven be stronger than Meyers and DEL) '| Outerversal, '(Much stronger than before) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Outerversal, '(His fellow outer beings can harm him, but not destroy him.) '| Outerversal, '(Meyers stated that his and DEL attacks are now meanless to Mikael) 'Stamina: Irrelevant, '(For being Mikael won`t need rest or sleep) '| Irrelevant, Range:' '''Irrelevant, | Irrelevant,' ' Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience,' (Mikael knows almost everything.) Standart Equipment *Book of Knowledge (Lost it later), ancient book which holds information and power from outer beings. Weaknesses: ' *Other outer beings abilities can hinder him, but not stop completely. *After ritual and absorbtion his mind/tough won`t last in one piece long periods of time. This causes him have multible personalities and memory losses to himself. Also Mikale has start have identity crisis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Re Mutare: Almost everything what exists and is non-exist can be manipulated by Mikael. *'Cione: '''Mikael can seal other beings and prevent them using their abilities. Another interesting feat is when he seal his sibling powers, they stay sealed as long he wants or other outer being cancel it. *'De Potentia: 'Like latter and same idea Mikael can prevent others use their powers. *'Quod Rasuram: 'Mikael can erase other beings from existence. *'Et exteriora esse somnum exterreri solebat: 'After studying the book, Mikael found ritual which he tough could solve his problems. Howewer it had drastic outcome... *'Umbra avatar: '''Even Mikael was sealed away, he could manifest with shadow avatars outside from his prison. Howewer these avatars could last only few ten seconds before vanishing.... Key: Base | Ehises Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *It was running gag along side other outer beings where smoke there Mikael, because you could never see him without his smoking cicarette. *Even Mikael was envious towards DEL, in return DEL admired Mikael being person who standed behind his own idealogies and standarts as leader of outer beings. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Sonnys journey Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biology Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Order Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Cosmic Entities